Black is the Most Romantic of Colors
by Fandomgirl3003
Summary: Eren has four platonic soulmates. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Connie. He wants to find his romantic soulmate and it seems that he has but does the other want to return the affection.
1. Discovery

Black is The Most Romantic of Colors

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, so I just came up with this overnight. It's not even spell checked that well I just threw it on the computer but I hope you like it either way.**

 **P.S I can't think of a good chapter name for this. Any ideas would be really appreciated in the comments. Thanks !**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Attack on Titan. Trust me you would know**

 _I should explain the side details in this. It's really simple; Platonic Soulmates are just what it means, Platonic. They may give you wisdom in the future etc. but the only thing they will always do is give you a color. Romantic Soulmates give you a color but are Romantic and there's a pull between them that you will always give in to so no matter what those two people will be together. Mother fate is the person that makes these soulmates, platonic or otherwise, come together. Hope this explained._

I can see purple now. It's beautiful. I love all the shades and how they're not all the same. It's amazing.

I looked away from the flower in Sasha's hair and looked at Connie who was on the other side of the dining hall. I got purple from Connie, he says he got yellow from me but I'm not sure what that means yet. It's not one of my colors.

I was surprised, to say the least when I found out Connie and I were platonic soulmates. We didn't even hang out that much, we still don't really but I don't regret it at all. I really like purple.

I have four living soulmates and counting so far, all of them platonic thank goodness. I don't think I would want any of them to be romantic yet.

My first soulmate was Armin. We had known each other since we were babies so we had no idea until we were taught about it in school. He gave me green and I gave him orange.

Mikasa was next. I didn't realize it until I could see the blood on the floor and the color of my scarf. I don't like red that much.

I didn't get another soulmate until I joined the Survey Corps when I laid eyes on that horse face, Jean. At first, I thought we were romantic soulmates until he told me that he was seeing brown and I was seeing blue. I wasn't disappointed, though.

My fourth soul mate was Marco. Why? I don't know but I know that the color he gave me was my favorite. It was pink, not boring pink but the pink you see when the sun sets and it mixes with all the other colors, or well the ones you could see. He got white from me.

Marco and Jean turned out to be romantic soulmates. They got a brownish gold from each other. I still see him look at his horse who was that color. I really miss pink.

I got Connie about two months later and we're back where we started. I'm surprised I haven't found my romantic soulmate yet. I'm going to be spending the rest of my probably short life here so where was he? Mother Fate always let you find your romantic soulmate before you died even if it was with your last breath. I had met everyone here already but know new colors appeared. But then again I knew Connie for months before we got our colors so maybe I've already met them. I looked around the dining hall eagerly laying eyes on everyone before they landed on Captain Levi. My gaze only fell for a second before I did a double take and looked at his hair again.

'When did his hair get so black?' I thought before I realized what I had thought. Black, black, BLACK! I've never seen black before!

I jumped out of my seat which startled Jean who was sitting next to me. I may not have gotten my romantic soulmate but I had gotten a new platonic one which was always nice. I was half way across the dining area before I realized maybe I should wait later for this. It was too late though because Levi had already seen me coming up to the table. His eyes showed no emotion but there was a tiny bit of awe in his eye. Maybe he had noticed his color?

"Captain Levi," I managed to choke out. Now that I was up here I was much more nervous than before.

"I just got a new color, apparently we're platonic soulmates. I was just wondering if you've seen your color yet," I gulped, I wasn't sure how Levi would react to us being soulmates even it was platonic.

He rolled his eyes and looked around, "Of course my new color would come from a shitty brat," he mumbled. He turned back to me.

"Well Jaeger, I believe I've acquired the color black. I can finally see what color my hair is, thank god," he gestured to me again and started talking but I couldn't hear him. Black, he has black, but I have black that means… romantic soulmates, with Captain Levi? How could this be? He hates me.

"Snap out of it Jaeger," I looked back to the man in front of me, my soulmate, my romantic soulmate.

"I asked you a question Jaeger what's your color," he looked up me curiously.

"Black," I whispered it out so softly that I thought he didn't hear me at first when his expression didn't change. I tried again

"Black," I said louder again but I heard my voice quiver. Hangi and a couple others, who had only been half listening, stopped eating when they heard what I said.

"Black," I heard Hangi whisper, "but that means…,"she glanced at Levi who had a stony look on his face. He stood up and started to walk out of the dining hall.

I hung my head in defeat. While the pull of a romantic soulmate couldn't be resisted for very long, it still hurt to be rejected when first found out. Or so I thought until Levi poked his head back into the dining area and yelled at me.

"Hey brat, what are you doing standing there we've got a lot to discuss," he jerked his head in the direction of the hallway and leaned on the wide door frame. I blushed at his loud admission and slowly scuttled to the front of the room where everyone's eyes were focused. When I passed the last table I heard someone grunt in distaste. Levi raised an eyebrow at them. When I reached him he did the unexpected. He grabbed my shirt and kissed me.

I heard the Survey Corps collectively gasp but I waved my hand at the chatter and sunk into the kiss. After what felt like hours but was only seconds he let go and put his hand around my waist.

"Anyone else have a problem," no one moved.

"Good," he led me out of the dining area and I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

 **A/N**

 **So I know Levi isn't really in character in this but I really wanted him to do that so sorry!**

 **Keep reading**

 **3/1/16**

 **Okay After note. I'm thrilled with the comments I've gotten especially since I only put this out yesterday but I do have to say, this is probably only going to be a one-shot. I already had a hard time making this story because of school and everything else. I 'm not exaggerating when I say this story started at twelve o'clock in the notes on my phone. I wasn't even going to publish it until I cleaned it up on my PC and realized it wasn't half bad so I took a shot in the dark and pressed publish. I really want to make this a multi-chapter. You have no idea but I don't want to be one of those writers that starts something then leaves it hanging for the just of their life. I will work on other chapters when I can but until I have a firm grip on the story I'm not going to publish anything but when I do you guys will be the first to know that I'm continuing it.**


	2. The Talk

**A/N**

 **Hey guys so finally got around to making a second chapter. Not sure how long this stories going to be so I'm just going with the flow and seeing how it turns out. K then enjo- GODDAMIT SASHA STOP EATING THE FRENCH FRIES.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own AOT/SNK. Sorry Ereri lovers this isn't canon.**

As the Corporal pulled me into the hallway I thought about everything that had happened the past twenty minutes. I got Levi as a soulmate, a romantic soulmate and then he kissed me in front of the entire corp. In the past I would have been concerned about that since everyone had thought him and Erwin we're a thing even though it was never confirmed and if you asked them about it Erwin would glare and Levi would make you clean the bathrooms. That was until Sasha walked on Armin and Erwin- well let's just say they were to close for comfort- in the captain's lounge. To this day she can't look Armin in the eye or be in the same room as Erwin without wincing and staring at Erwin's chest.

I shivered and Levi gave me a weird look before dragging me into the first room on our left. I was about to open my mouth to talk before he put his hand on my mouth and shushed me.

"Okay Eren listen, we're going to have to set some ground rules. Number one, that little show in the cafeteria? Yeah not going to happen again. I just wanted to show that little brat what's what," he paused and smirked before looking back at me and finished ticking rules off on his fingers.

"Two, you'll grab your stuff and move to my room tonight. We can just tell the courts it's to keep a better eye on you or something. Three, just because you're my soulmate means squat. You're not getting any special treatment outside of our room and if anyone says you are, tell me and I'll go after them. Four, no more experiments with Hangi unless I'm present and you can't go out on missions without you being right next to me. I'm not losing another one," his eyes widened slightly at that one like he realized he said to much but I took that moment to get the upper hand.

"Let me interrupt you right there Corporal. I'm fine with number one and number two but number three applies to you too. You're not going out on any missions alone," he opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him, "It's only fair, and if I stop seeing the color black then I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you myself," I wanted to ask him why he said "I'm not losing another one" but decided against it. He would tell me in his own time.

He nodded and gave a microscopic smile, "You've learned from me well kid, fine no missions alone but you can't turn into a titan anymore unless it's necessary, it's not good for you."

"AWE MAN," we turned to the door at the exclamation. Levi's face turned stony and he threw open the door to see Hangi, Mikasa, Armin, and about ten other members of the Survey Corp standing outside. Looking more annoyed than anything he started to shuffle them away while I tried to look invisible.

"Hey you brats, get the hell out of here. Go or I'll have you all cleaning Hangi's lab for a month and she's been dissecting some pretty gross stuff," most of them started running after that but a few stragglers stayed around including most of my friends and Hangi.

"Come on Levi! You can't have him stop experiments. This is important research," she sounded really desperate and started to follow Levi down the hallway as he walked away.

"Shitty glasses he doesn't have to stop experiments, I just have to sign off on them and he can't turn into a titan," they turned a corner but Levi poked his head back around, "Hey Eren I think you might want to talk to your friends, they seem to have some questions," he walked back around the corner with the cries of "But, But!" from Hangi following him.

I turned to the group who had facial expressions from shocked to angry to confused to happy. I cleared my throat and grinned.

"Hey guys,"

I smirked as I walked away from the group. I can almost stand Hangi's rambling's knowing that Eren was getting his ass bit off back there. I knew the kid gave me my new color and I will grow to love him but some habits don't die. I was definitely surprised when I found out Eren was my romantic soulmate but not disappointed. Eren had actually been a topic of my thoughts for the past couple of months but I never entertained the thought that they would come true. I never thought he would get a romantic soulmate after- What the hell? In front of me was my group of friends who all looked very…. Everything. I gulped, I forgot I had people to deal with too.

"Shit," I said. So this is what karma is?

 **A/N**

 **Hey hoped you liked it. I kinda have a general idea where I want this to go but some parts aren't clear so if you have any ideas put them in the comments and I'll happily take them into consideration. (Please comment ideas, I'm desperate).**

 **Anyway see you next chapter. BYE.**

 **P.S sorry about bad grammar. I didn't have time to check much.**


	3. About Communication

**A/N**

 **Hold on before we get started let me sing the song of my people. I AM AN ASSSS. Yep there you go. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever I got busy with school stuff anywa-**

 **Armin: Marley, Sasha ate Connie's candy again and now he's chasing her around headquarters.**

 **Me: They'll work it out, they always do.**

 **Armin: Yeah but they ran into Eren and Levi's closet.**

 ***screams**

 **Armin and me: Crap**

 ***While comforting a traumatized Sasha: I do not own anything Aot/Snk. I wish I did though.**

 **Sasha:** **potatoes**

I wondered back upstairs with my minimal stuff I owned and knocked on Levi's door. After being chewed out my most of my friends Jean surprisingly was the one that stood up for me saying I couldn't choose my soulmate and if I could why did I choose him. That got a laugh out of everyone and a sad look on Jeans face. I could tell he was missing Marco. I was snapped out of my reverie when the door opened and I got pulled in by my shirt. Before I could blink Levi's lips were on mine and I was shoved against the door. I dropped everything and leaned into the kiss before pulling back for air.

"What was that for," I questioned with a blush on my face. He shrugged.

"You," he smirked and let me go before gesturing to the bed

"That's my bed but don't think you're even sitting on there without taking a shower first, filthy brats," there was humor to his words but I could tell he was dead serious. I gulped and nodded.

For the first time I noticed that his eyed were red and puffy, like he had been crying? I shook it out of my head.

"I'll be sure to take one when I get back," I put my stuff on a chair, "I just wanted to drop this off. I'll be back in a bit okay." I went up and kissed him on the forehead before heading out the door. I needed to talk to Jean.

I heard the door close and shook my head. What was the brat in such a hurry for? Did he notice my eyes and went to grab Hangi? No he didn't, he didn't notice. He would have questioned me. I sighed and sat back down, the room more empty then before. I needed to pull myself together. I couldn't keep crying in the middle of the night. I had someone to watch over now, someone to care for. I care. That's a scary thought. It means it hurts a lot more when you lose them.

What was I thinking when I replied to Eren, opening my barriers. That's the thing, I wasn't. When he walked up to me in that cafeteria I had every right mind to reject him. But I didn't, I was too full of the idea of loving again. It's too late now.

Someone knocked at the door. I wiped my eyes, "Come in." The moment I said that, a big ball of energy called Hangi pounced in the room and landed on my bed.

"Leeeeviii," she hugged me and grabbed my shoulders, "Come on everyone's outside celebrating. Our lonely lemur found a man!" She looked at me with big eyes full of happiness.

"Get off me shitty glasses," I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Hangi was my second soulmate. I started to see blue and she saw green. I didn't even realize it until she came up from behind and squeezed the life out of me. We've been inseparable ever since, her being one of the only people I trusted. She even stood up for me when my friends called me a pedophile for getting Eren by saying it was true love.

"Okay now tell me, have you and Eren done the do. You know, the sheet twister, the bed warmer, the waterslide, train and tu-," I put my hand to her mouth to shut her up.

"Hangi we just found out earlier today, now could you please refrain from saying those vile things on my bed," she raised her eyebrows suggestively before taking my hand off her mouth.

"Who cares when you found out, it took Farlan and you a quick second to go at it, I couldn't sleep for a-," I glared at her which shut her up and a sad, nostalgic look passed over her face.

"Levi, you have to move on, you have Eren now. I know you blame yourself for his death but you can't keep on it forever," she smiled softly at me and grabbed my hand.

"Who says I can't," I ripped away and walked to the other side of the room, "It's my fault Hangi, I have the right to feel guilt. Why can't I?"

"Because you'll never be happy if you do. You have the right to mourn Levi, I'll give you that but it's been five years!"

".. Get out," I pointed to the door. I wasn't really mad at her and she knew this. I just needed to be alone. She sighed and walked towards the door.

She grabbed the handle, "Levi.."

"Hangi just leave," I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I heard the door close and I sighed. Several minutes later it opened again and I turned around in anger.

"Hangi I said leave," I choked on my breath at the last part. Eren was there, looking surprised and holding onto his maneuver belts. His eyes quivered and he turned to the door before I grabbed his arm and pulled him into me. After several minutes he spoke.

"Are you and Hangi okay," I smiled and answered his question with another one.

"The question is are you okay? You looked ready to die when I yelled," I was confused, he'd never reacted that way before. He shuddered a laugh and looked up at me with wet eyes.

"Sorry, I have a thing about yelling," I raised an eye and pulled him over to bed.

"Care to elaborate," I asked

"Do you," I chuckled

"Touché"

We lied down and eventually drifted off to sleep. It seems like we both have issues. We'll tell them in time I guess.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed and I would like to say I don't ship Farlan and Levi it just was a thing that popped into my head. I've got to go take Sasha to therapy but I hope to update soon. I finally have a basic story idea forming in my head.**

 **Keep reading!**


	4. Leaving

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, not really in the mood for an A/N right now so.. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- Don't own anything, I'm innocent**

It's been a month since the discovery and everything is great, I'm learning new things about Levi every day. I'm starting to fall in love with him if I dare say, but I'm getting stir crazy. Levi won't let me go on any missions saying I have to re-clean the bathrooms or something of the like. He's afraid I'll get hurt and I don't blame him, but it's annoying that he thinks I can't take care of myself.

I sigh and lift my hood above my head. I was sneaking out to do a patrol. I can't stay at the base anymore. I feel a pang of guilt as I exit the stone walls but dismiss it. I have to do this. Maybe it'll prove to him that I can take care of myself.

"Eren!"

I turn to my name and see Jean calling me over with the rest of the group. I smile and sprint in their direction. That's another thing. Since I've been spending time with Levi I haven't had much time with my friends. They say they understand and tease me about it all the time but I'm glad we can get this chance to catch up.

When I get closer I see Jean and Mikasa arguing about their maneuver gear and Connie and Sasha chasing each other around with baguettes. I laugh and Armin comes over excitedly.

"Eren I haven't seen you since Tuesday, how's Levi," he doesn't let me answer before he starts talking about a new book he found over the weekend. I smile; it's good to be back.

Two hours later

"Warner," I yell but it's too late. The titan snapped him in half. I closed my eyes, anger rising up in me. I can't let this go on. Everything had been fine, we were joking around and doing a routine border check when we were blindsided by a titan from our left. We thought we could handle it but our guards were down and our moves were sloppy. The sound attracted even more and we were overrun. The lucky ones hid, we're some of the lucky ones.

I looked over at my friends. Mikasa, Armin, Horse-face, we couldn't end like this. I wouldn't let us. I opened my mouth ready to bite when someone grabbed my arm.

"Eren don't you dare," Mikasa whispered. I stared at her

"This is the only way out Mikasa. I can save you guys," I yanked on my arm but she glared even harder.

"Eren, you heard what Hangi said the other day, one more time and you could die," a scream broke the odd silence behind us, and I thought back to a couple weeks ago

 _"_ _Come on Mikasa let's go, we can get in before everyone else," I tugged her arm and started to run down the corridor. She walked at a steady pace._

 _"_ _Since when has food meant this much to you Eren," she had a placid expression on her face but a small smirk lined it._

 _"_ _Since I've been doing more extracurricular activities with Levi," I raised my eyebrows and a look of horror crossed her face. I laughed._

 _"_ _I'm joking Mikasa," I stopped walking and put a hand on her shoulder catch my breath from the running._

 _"_ _Well you would tell me when it happened right," she crossed her arms over her chest and before I could answer a voice drifted down the hallway._

 _"_ _Shitty glasses, what do you need to tell me? I don't have all day," what sounded like Levi's voice said. I was about to go around the corner to greet them but her next words stopped me._

 _"_ _Levi it's about Eren," I heard hesitance in her voice as she said it._

 _"_ _What about Eren?"_

 _"_ _I looked at some old stress reports and compared them to newer ones."_

 _"_ _Yeah, the brats more stressed why wouldn't he be? I don't see the problem."_

 _"_ _Levi, his stress level is on the point of dangero-"_

 _"_ _Okay Well give him something to calm him down," he sounded desperate at this point._

 _"_ _Levi, his stress level is at dangerous but here's the other thing. It's increasing even more when he goes into Titan form. There're more factors than just stress but what I'm saying is, if he does it one more time, it could get bad," there was silence._

 _"_ _Levi?"_

 _"_ _Hangi what color is Eren's hair?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _What color is Eren's hair? You always talk about it but I can't see it."_

 _"…_ _.Brown"_

 _"_ _Brown…thanks," I heard walking in our direction and I hid behind a crate with Mikasa. When the steps faded away we looked at each other. What was I going to do?_

I looked down at my hand again. There was a small scar from years ago. I was playing outside and tripped on some cobblestone. My hand started bleeding like crazy but dad was able to clean it up well. Mom freaked out, she didn't let me play outside for weeks. I let out a small smile. That was the only thing my powers couldn't do, heal past injuries.

I looked at Mikasa's face. It was scared, I was surprised at that. She never lets her true emotions get through even in really bad situations. I put my hand on hers and slowly peeled her hand off mine.

"Mikasa, it's either all of us or me," I opened my mouth again and made the move to bite. She didn't stop me this time.

"What about Levi," I froze, "He's had enough heartbreak Eren. I don't know exactly what but I can see it in his eyes," she glanced at me, "It's the same look I have in mine and in yours, and in everyone else here who's seen tragedy."

She took a deep breath, "I may hate the bastard but when he looks at you, it all goes away. You can't do this to him Eren, It'll break him," she lowered my hand like I'd already made my decision, she was right; I loved him too much to do that to him.

Suddenly, thousands of memories passed over me, future memories, of the possibilities ahead of us. Levi and I raising kids, Armin opening a bookstore, Horse-face Jean finding another love, all of this without the fear of titans. I laughed at the idea but was filled with hope. We could do this. I glanced at my friends and the looks on their faces showed that they had the same thought, their own vision of a perfect world. I took a breath and started to talk.

"Okay, we're going to get out of here alive if it's the last thing we do. I have a plan."


	5. Of Relief and Color Assurance

**Heyy! So originally this chapter and the last chapter we're going to be the same but I decided to split it up for easiness, so that's why you're getting two chapters.**

 **Sasha- She was lazy**

 **Me- *glare. You're crazy you don't know what you're talking about**

 **Sasha- You're the crazy one talking to fictional charact-**

 **My hand over her mouth- Don't listen to her. Anyway, do not own this so enjoy.**

 **P.S warning of language.**

I woke up slowly with a start, the sun beaming in from the windows. I reached over to pull Eren closer but was met with a face full of dirty blankets.

"Eren," I said tiredly. He must have gone to the restroom. I got up and slowly pulled my clothes on, I need some tea. I poked my head into our bathroom expecting him to yell at me about privacy but he wasn't there either. This piqued my curiosity.

For the past month, we'd grown a routine. I woke up and we cuddled for about five minutes until he complained that he needed to piss and went to the restroom. I would stay in bed for about ten more minutes until he hit me with a pillow and got dressed. I would get up get dressed and then we would head to breakfast together. It was domestic, but it was how we worked.

"I guess he went off to breakfast without me," it was weird how hurt I felt at the thought. The kid has gotten to me I guess. I grabbed my clothes, thankful for my day off. Maybe when I chew out Eren about leaving early we could go swimming in the pond, just me and him. I flinched at the normalcy of the thought. Who would have thought I would swim in a pond with my boyfriend? Not me.

When we have kids we need to take them there, it's pretty in the summer. I froze in the hallway. Where did that come from? We've been dating for a month it's too early for kid talk. Plus, the world in too much of a shitty shape to throw another child into the mess, when or if I have kids, I want the world to be stable for them, not fearing for their dad's lives or their life.

I started towards the mess hall again and wandered in. I opened my mouth to yell at him but he wasn't anywhere in there, just a handful of recruits and soldiers. Okay, this is concerning. I ran over to a table where Hangi and Erwin were and confronted them.

"Hangi, Erwin. Do you know where Eren is," they looked confused but Hangi had a glint of recognition.

"I saw him with his friends earlier. They were in uniform so he's probably doing border check," she smiled then shoved some more eggs in her mouth. Noting the look of panic on my face Erwin touched my arm.

"Levi he'll be fine, he's a smart kid he can handle himself," he smiled and turned when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Captain you're needed on the lawn," the recruit looked nervous talking to someone with a status as high as him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he folded his napkin and excused himself from the table, I scoffed.

"Mr. Bigshot folding his napkin like a king tsk," I flicked it off the table just to spite him and Hangi laughed.

"He'll be fine Levi. Erwin's right, Eren's good kid. I'm sure the only reason he didn't tell you was because he knows you wouldn't let him. You're like a mother hen," I glared at her and she mocked an innocent look.

"Levi!"

I turned to Erwin yelling at me from the door. The look on his face made my blood run cold.

"You need to go to the yard now," I was speeding past him before he could finish his sentence. I banged open the doors and kept running until I saw what made his face so stricken. Soldiers and recruits were staggering back, bloodied and worn. Too many, it seemed, were missing from the fifty sent out. I searched the faces, none of them was the one I wanted and needed to see.

I saw some of his friends being tended to by medics and died on the inside. He wasn't there either. I looked at my hair. Black, it's still black thank Mother Fate. With the risk of awful news I slowly walked over and looked at the black haired girl, his sister I think.

"Where is..," she pointed to a small area by the tree's where he stood, trying to shake off a medic bandaging his arm. I raced over to him in strides, the broke into a run. He turned and saw me and a smile broke out on his face. He shook off the medic right as I reached him and enveloped him in a hug, tears streaming down my face no matter how hard I tried to hide it. He hugged right back with vigor. I stared up at him and did what I swore not to do in front of anyone again since the first day, kissed him.

It lasted two minutes, maybe three. Nobody cared; they were too involved with their own loss. I gripped onto his shirt and tried to control my breathing.

"Mother Fate fucking dammit Eren, never fucking do that to me ever again you fucking fuck or I swear to fucking Mother Fate I'll fucking murder you fuck," I hit him on the chest and I could feel his smirk.

"That's a lot of fucks you're giving me heichou," the use of my title shocked me back into the gravity of the situation. I let go of him and gave him the sternest look I could with tears running down my face.

"To our room now," I practically growled. He could tell this wasn't a joke and followed me reluctantly back to base. When we closed the door I sat on our bed and stared at my shoes.

"Lev-,"

"Don't Eren, how could you be this fucking stupid. You didn't tell me where you were, I woke up to a cold bed and you were nowhere to be found, if it wasn't for Hangi and Erwin I would've called a search of the entire castle. You could've died Eren," he scooted towards the wall and stood stiffly.

"Levi, I'm not a child. I knew you wouldn't let me go if I had asked. I shouldn't have to ask it's my life."

"What you do with your life affects mine! Speaking of that why are you going off with that Jean kid all the time now," the shocked look on his face encouraged me to go on, "Struck something there did I? Yeah I know you've been going off to meet him. Got tired of me? Decided you could go with someone younger. Well go with him then I don't care, I don't need you," the tears streaming down my face proved otherwise but I don't give a damn.

"Levi me and Jean are just friends. The anniversary of the death of his soulmate just passed and he's needed some help getting through it. You know him and I are platonic soulmates, he just needed help," tears threaten to spill over his eyes but I kept on.

"You could have died Eren"

"But I didn't Levi. I didn't and we have jobs where one of us could die so you need to accept that. You can't keep me locked up here forever, you know that and I know that. Hangi probably knows too. That's why she calmed you down earlier," there wasn't a dry eye in the room now, "Why do you even care, you don't need me," his voice cracked and I looked up at him with disbelief. He didn't believe that, did he?

"Because I love you, you brat, I love you and I don't know what to do because the last time this happened the idiot got himself killed and I broke Eren. I broke and I thought I could never feel again then your ass came along and slowly put me back together again and I know that if something happens to you I won't be able to be put back together again," I swallowed, "Mother Fate only gives you so many chances Eren. She gave me you and black and I can't lose that," I put my face in my hands and felt the bed sink in beside me.

"My father was abusive."

"What," I looked up shocked. Where did this come from? He gave me a small smile.

"My mom wasn't his romantic soulmate, they were just platonic, but they settled figuring at that age that their romantic ones were dead. They loved each other just not in that way. My mom handled it fine, happy that she could spend her life with someone she's known since she was a kid but dad was different. He was happy but wasn't satisfied with what he had," Eren sighed and fiddled with his hands, "He was never satisfied. Anyway, he took up drinking, yelled a lot. He never hit us just spewed insults at night then became the perfect husband in the morning. The neighborhood knew but either they didn't care or they didn't want to stand up to the doctor that saved the town. He got better a little after Mikasa came along, thank Mother Fate. I never want her exposed to that," he reached out for my hand and I intertwined them together.

"That's why I have a thing about yelling, when it's from a stranger it's fine but when it's someone I love..," he trailed off. I small smile peeked between the layers of tears lining my face.

"You love me," I left as much emotion as I could out of the words. He could just be talking about people in general, not me. I couldn't assu-.

"Of course I love you, Levi. I thought you figured that out by now and hey," he grabbed my chin and pointed it towards his face, "I will never cheat on you got that. It would hurt me more than it hurts you," he kissed my shoulder and I hugged him close.

"I'll try not to yell anymore I'm sorry"

"It's okay we all have a temper," I heard his attempt at humor to lighten the room but flicked his shoulder. He got the message. We lied down and he tucked his chin into my neck.

"Hey, do you think you could tell me about that guy some time," I sighed and turned over. There was some hair on his face and I swept it away. I noticed the tear streaks on his face and it kills me to know I was partly the cause of them.

"Maybe later," I kissed him softly on his lips savoring the moment, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too."

 **A/N**

 **Angst and fluff omg I'm going to die. Hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it and guys I'm serious when I say leave suggestions for Ideas in the comments. My writing genius only gets me so far. I'm just kidding but really, anything is helpful. Also does anyone know good BETA's that could help me out? Thanks**

 **Keep Reading!**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**A/N**

 **I honestly don't know what to say about this chapter. It's interesting, though.**

 **Sasha- This was the worst week of my life**

 **Me- Oh boo whoo it wasn't even a week you just couldn't eat**

 **Sasha- I know, it was awful!**

 **Me- You'll understand in a minute. Oh, by the way I don't own any of these characters so enjoy while not suing me!**

"Eren, do you have to go," I can't believe I'm begging like this but I'm desperate. Eren was summoned to a meeting in the capital to get an update on his situation. Normally, I would be going with him but I had more pressing matters here.

"You know the answer as much as I do Levi," he smiled and kicked his suitcase one last time to close it, "Now come on, a carriage will be here to pick me up soon," he raced outside to await the transportation. I chuckled, it was moments like these that I remembered Eren was just a kid; he hasn't even ridden in a proper carriage in his lifetime.

I got up to follow him and was confused by the amount of people surrounding it. Was it that much of a farewell? Eren walk towards me looking embarrassed.

"What's going on? Why are all these brats here," I inquired crossing my arms. He smiled and looked down.

"Apparently the carriage they sent is bright pink," he chuckled but saw my confusion and rephrased, "It's like a really light red." I thought for a moment, then nodded, though admittedly I didn't really get it. I grabbed his case, shooed some of the giggling recruits away to open the door.

"So can you see this pink then," I asked while dusting off the seats that were absolutely filthy. He shook his head.

"No, well yes I used to," his dismissive tone told me he didn't want to talk about it so I tucked it away in my 'Eren Jaeger Mysteries' file.

"Eren," we both turned. That blond coconut friend of his and his sister was approaching, "Get in, we've got to hurry. Say goodbye to everyone," with a quick smile and wave to the gathered people he jumped into the carriage.

"I still don't understand why they won't let me come," his sister said with a glare and reached over to hug him, "I know you better than anyone on this base," she stressed the word anyone and pointedly looked at me. I responded with an equally deadly glare. Either Eren didn't notice or he didn't care because he didn't say a word about it, "They can only have so many people come you know that and Armin is one of our best tactics specialists so he pretty much has to come," he squeezed her once and went to say goodbye to the rest of his friends.

When he came to me he grabbed my hands and kissed my cheek which earned some awes from the watching crowd. I threw a quick scowl in their directions and pretended to look annoyed but really, I was just sad. How was I going to survive without this kid for a week? It killed me how much I've grown to rely on him.

"Hey, it's just one week alright? I'll write you every day," I scoffed at his romance but smiled.

"I don't need you to update me about every time you shit alright brat," it sounded harsh but he could tell I was grateful for the reassurance. He squeezed my hand and I realized this was going to be as hard for him as it was for me.

"Eren," his friend yelled, "Come on we've got to go," he stuck his head out the window and waved in hand in a beckoning motion. Eren shooed him away but opened the door anyway.

"I want you guys to play nice alright," he looked at me and Mikasa for a moment. Ah, so he did notice. We both reluctantly nodded and he smiled.

He waved goodbye to his friends and looked at me one last time before shutting the door. The carriage started to move and everyone started to float away to their duties.

I sighed and was about to turn around to go back to my room when I heard the horses neigh loudly. I jerked my head back and saw the carriage door open and someone running out of it. They ran up to me, and I barely saw who it was before Eren's lips were on mine and we were kissing in the courtyard. He pulled away too quick for my taste and was already running back before I had a chance to understand what happened.

"Until I get back," he yelled before jumping back through the door. I heard his friend yell at him about "how dangerous that was," and "do you have a death wish," but if he felt like me then it probably didn't matter. I let a rare smile pass through my lips and turned around only to be met with the sight of his sister scowling at me with a face I could barely match when I wasn't angry. I wasn't going to let her ruin this for me so I waltzed passed her and smirked with satisfaction.

Later that day when I retired to my room, I almost regretted making fun of her. In the past five hours, she had done everything in her power to make my life a living hell. Dropped her food on my lap, asked fifteen thousand questions that I couldn't answer in front of the recruits; she even confronted me and Erwin in the mess hall accusing us of sleeping together. I could always kick her out but she was one of our best soldiers, so it wouldn't go over well with my superiors, plus she was Eren's sister, he wouldn't talk to me for a week if a kicked her out.

I sighed and collapsed in my bed. I didn't want it to come to this, but two could play at her game. I smirked, if she wanted to make my life hell, I could make her idea of a joke, look like child's play.

Let the games begin.

It was Thursday, Eren was supposed to arrive in two days but the way the things were turning out they might not be alive by that time. The halls were barren, papers scattered everywhere. A lone soldier hid in a nearby closet when the sound of scattered footsteps echoed down the halls. No one dared to peek outside their rooms, for the fear of getting caught in the crossfire of Mikasa's and Levi's rage was too great. Even Erwin had enough sense to stay in the hospital wing of the castle. He had been there since Tuesday along with Hangi and a couple other soldiers when a small bomb went off in the East Wing. They could have left yesterday but instead barricaded the doors and set out to wait for the war to be over.

When the clock struck noon, a chime went throughout the base. The soldiers who dared to venture out to get food quickly scattered to their rooms. It was starting. On the third floor corridor, two people faced each other, loathing in each other's eyes.

"Ackerman," the man said and nodded to the other across the room.

"Ackerman," she said back and flicked her wrist as if some form of greeting.

The two stared as if waiting for some event to happen. This went on for several minutes until a nervous soldier with a Garrison badge wandered in and squeaked when he saw the exchange. Both of their heads turned to the nervous man who did a quick salute and addressed Levi.

"S-Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting. No one answered so I came in myself and well, several soldiers told me to hide and get out of here. I didn't of course, I thought they were just being silly but-"

"What do you want brat," Levi cut him off. The man skirted his eyes away and handed him a letter.

"Yes, of course, Um I was told to give this to you, something about Eren Jaeger. The trip was cut short due to an unsaid event and he will be arriving back here later this evening," the soldier did another quick salute and turned around when Levi dismissed him with his hand.

Levi read the letter and shoved it in his pocket before looking at Mikasa on the other side. Suddenly he started to laugh. She looked confused at first but slowly she did too. This went on for several minutes before they eventually stopped. Levi leaned against the wall.

"How much you want to bet he turned into a titan while picking up a spoon again," he inquired and raised his eyebrow.

"Not much, he probably did that thing he does with his eyes when he gets nervous and freaked them out," Levi looked surprised at that.

"He's always done that? I thought that was a new thing," he turned towards her and she sat on the ground.

"Yeah, ever since I can remember. Does he still do the thing with his tongue when he's writing," she let a smile slip which Levi slightly returned.

"He does, it's really annoying when I'm trying to concentrate. It's like he's always eating the brat."

The two continued talking about Eren. They bonded over some things, arguing over others, but mostly complaining about his little habits that annoyed them but couldn't tell anyone else about. Eventually, they moved onto other things, and they were surprised about how much they had in common. Mikasa talked about her parents and Levi reminisced about his life in the underground.

The soldiers soon realized that they hadn't heard any screams or explosions in hours and slowly emerged from their rooms. Some cried and others prayed as they saw the sunlight some hadn't seen for days. If anyone wondered whether the violence stopped because the two had killed each other, no one said anything, and maybe that was for the best.

When Eren's carriage pulled up they were greeted with the sight of soldiers prancing in the fields and cleaning up the scorch marks made from the past few days. Cheers erupted when he stepped out and hugs were given. He heard a chorus of "Thank god your back" and "I haven't eaten in three days". He carefully stepped over the holes made from missing chunks of grass and opened the doors to the castle expecting the worse but instead saw a laughing Mikasa and Levi on their way out.

Mikasa took one look at him and exclaimed, "You're going to marry this man," before giggling and squeezing Levi's shoulder. All was quiet on the base. No one said a word for they were too in shock to say anything. Some believed they would be burying the bodies of the two black haired soldiers the next day and thought they were seeing ghosts. Others simply were amazed at the miracle before them and were convinced that Mother Fate had risen again. Eren thought he had fallen asleep on the ride back and was dreaming.

Moments passed by and the silence was finally interrupted by Hangi's voice, slightly annoyed, "You guys couldn't have made up three days ago?!"

 **A/N**

 **I know this is really stupid but I wanted to do something funny and light for once. Plus I needed to update so… Also new update schedule. I will be updating once a month now on the fifteenth maybe sooner if I can manage it but my theater group has Halloween Horror nights coming up and I'm going to be busy with rehearsals so I'll see what I can do. ALSO, THIS IS IMPORTANT. I don't want to subject you guys to my crappy grammar anymore so if any of you know of a good BETA that would be awesome. I can't really choose so any advice on how to choose a good one would be nice too.**

 **Meanwhile keep reading!**


End file.
